


Fighting Back

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Relationships, Lightning Mark Universe, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and the others find the twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Hogwarts during DH, and is based on one of Neville's lines when Harry and Co come to Hogwarts, about spilling pure blood.
> 
> Fanfic100 Prompt: "Colorless"

"Parvati?"

She must have imagined it. She had often heard her sister calling to her in her dreams.

"Parvati! Are you in here?"

Seamus. His voice had called to her when Padma's hadn't. He, and Susan, and Ernie, and Padma all swirled in her mind. They filled the blackness she lived in.

"Parvati, can you hear us?"

That sounded like Dean, but Dean had run away months ago. Like they all should have.

Suddenly, bright, blinding, colorless light filled Parvati's vision. For a second she thought she was in the afterlife, but you couldn't die from nothingness. Slowly, vague shapes appeared, breaking up the blinding light, but she still couldn't see what was happening.

"She's not hurt, but she's in bad shape, just like Padma." Seamus? He was actually there? "Lee? Help her. You and Dean take both of them and get them back to Ginny. Lavender, guard them. I'll tell the others."

"Roger." Strong arms lifted her up and helped her walk.

"S-seamus?" She managed to say. The colorless light still kept her from seeing anyone, but she had to know.

"It's alright, Love," he squeezed her hand, "We're fighting back now. Harry's here."


End file.
